galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Tips
In this area there will list of few tips and ideas to help you make a better defense. Hopefully if you can find the time to correctly implement the below information. You will have a better chance to keeping your planet safe and also you should be able to plan better attacks against players with less protected planets. __TOC__ Base Position Be careful, the place where you will build your base will affect your global defense strategy. Some favorite location of players are towards of upper left boundary and towards of lower right boundary. These two locations has features of land narrow outside the site. Which can make deployment of the enemy arduous on one side of your base. Placing your important buildings like the base, banks and compact houses near the narrow boundary. Which it will make them relatively safe against enemy troops whose will likely need to be deployed very close to your building. Like that, It will ensure reducing the options to take your building from outside and get out of the defense range using long range units as the bazookas. Or somewhere else and make their way toward the base, banks and houses (which are mostly the first targets of an invasion), in subjecting them to other protections turrets or bunkers. A strange layout is a Star Base alone in the centre with a ring of buildings round the outside of the map, and turrets between the Star Base and the outer buildings. When the enemy drops their units on the grass, the units are demolished when Sniper Towers pick them off one by one. *Be careful when using the Land Narrow Position,some attackers may break into your base using Missile rains,Boulder strikes and Nukes even buildings are in the boundary,so Turrets or Bunkers should also protect the boundaries. Cherylfrancis3000 (talk) 12:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Turrets & Bunkers Turrets and bunkers make up the main fire power of your base defense. For turrets, place them as close to each other as possible while covering your base's important buildings. Therefore if you can place 4 cannons and 4 snipers close together, any invading troops that get caught within the killzone will be demolished. But in practice, you must first ensure that all your important buildings are protected by the turrets. It's pointless to have unbeatable defense in front of your base when the enemy can drop their troops behind you. Bunkers are great. The main unit for the bunkers are beetle tanks up till level 40, after that you should have upgraded s-trike which then becomes stronger then beetle tank both in hp and attackspeed and attackpower. Combination with Colossi or Falcons recommended for air defense. If your star base are level 4 then is useful to put bazookas, but if your Star Base level is more than lvl 4 then put Falcons or Colossi because Bazookas doesn´t have a lot of health. The bunkers however have 2 main weaknesses: 1st is, they only have 10k HP (level 1) when they are built, which 25 Bazookas will destroy it in 1 volley of fire; A destroyed bunker will NOT lose it's units, but they won't fight. 2nd is the units contains within them can be killed, rendering the bunker nothing more than a base decoration, which makes the need to place them strategically in a tightly formated position. Therefore to effectively use bunkers, they must be protected, which can be done by surrounding them with walls (at least lvl 4) or buildings. While the enemy troops are busy destroying your buildings, your defensive forces from the bunker will have a clear shot on them. You can also protect your bunkers by placing them close to your towers. Using Falcons in bunkers is a very popular and effective use of the bunker. Falcons have a side effect to swipe over the entire base looking for enemies to kill. So when your enemy sees the bunker door open and Falcons come out - they've got one dead Starling army. Turret & Bunkers Tips *Hide your turrets behind buildings to suprise opponents. Mortars are very good at this, as they are one of, if not the smallest turret in the game *Surround your turrets with walls or less important buildings, so while their units attack that, your turrets eat away at their army, OR place your turrets scattered among your very tightly formated buildings to make enemies hack and slash into your base before getting to the defense buildings. *Take into account any areas that may be strong, but cannot attack air units. *Ask for strong units for your Friends Bunker. *A Boulder Strike is generally enough to kill a turret, which effectively is a good way to deal with a nasty located Laser Tower or Sniper Tower. However, a full health mortar is not going to be killed by a boulder strike but it will be seriously damaged. *be aware of boulder strikes, 2 can kill a lvl max bunker lvl 1-2 bunkers can be killed off by only one boulder strike Walls & Obstacles You can form a perimeter using walls and other insignificant buildings (Mines , Compact Houses , Factories ... etc). When done right, the enemy troops will have to break through your perimeters 1st before they can deal with your other defenses. While they are working hard on tearing down those useless buildings, your towers and bunkers can attack them much easier. *Please note that your walls and other internal building should not be more than 2 tiles apart or your opponent will just drop his troops inside your walls. Another walling strategy is Area Denial. Instead of forming a solid parameter, you place each of your walls 1 or 2 tiles apart to cover a large area. This will effectively block your opponent from dropping his troops next to your base, forcing him to deploy the troops further away and face the terror of long range snipers and traps. Factories and other troop buildings keep their lines of troops when destroyed. (It should be noted that Training Camps, Factories, Star Ports, and other military buildings give out large amounts of War Points, and thus should not be used as obstacles during an alliance war). Buildings which are being upgraded continue to upgrade even when destroyed, Research lab remains researching while destroyed, but will not finish when destroyed. And its a good idea to put the turrents in a box made of walls. keep your recource buildings safe to because if someone destroyes them it will stop collecting recources. Trap Placement Placing traps is all about mind games. When the enemy least expected it... Kaboom!!! Traps should be placed near your buildings, preferably directly NOT next to it but in the area of approach. The reason is to avoid mine sweeping tactics. As your opponent cannot deploy troops on the tile directly next to your building, it is less likely that your trap will go off on the 1st unit your opponent drops. Since no one will have the patience to wait for 1 unit to poke until your building collapses, your opponent will likely deploy more troops at once. When the building is finally destroyed and the troops storm towards your starbase and... Kaboom!!! Besides, integrating traps into your area denial strategy can be effective as well. Scattering traps in between your wall tiles is a where your opponent is likely to attack (you may even purposely create an apparent weakness in your defense as bait, but mind the mine sweeping tactics). Since in area denial your opponent has to drop his troops far away, the long way they have to walk means they have a high risk in stumbling into a trap and... Kaboom!!! Hiding Resources Well, you have the money, but you don't wanna spend it all, and you don't want to give it away to your attackers, what to do? Never fear, there's a little trick that can help you to protect some of your coins from your attackers. First, fill up your warp gates with your cheapest units. After the warp gate is filled, queue up the most expensive units in your training facilities until all the queues are full, or you are out of coins. Then you can happily log off to sleep. Your queue will still be there even if your training facilities are destroyed. You just have to fix the training facilities, and cancel all the units in queue to get back your money. Depending on your technology level and/or number of colonies, this trick is able to hide millions of coins. A great way to save up coins if you don't wanna buy a colony shield. Another way is to have colonies with the sole reason of generating and collecting coins. Your main planet then should go with low or no resource producing or storing building, and your colonies should not be in a screen away location from your main planet star system. They won't be found during war, collect every penny you earn and will not give it away. Beware to attack with such a colony since it will be more then a gold pot attraction to the more advanced player. Do not forget to add defense since there are many players scavenging for those colonies with high resources and little to no defense. Extra-Types of Protection Change-Ups We all think that this may not be a type of "defense mechanism", but it actually can be. Starting with a few attacks to a known enemy multiple times may get them angry or scared so when it comes to attacking your base they are actually thinking of spying and other types of things to take advantage of your blind spots. My advice is always trying to change-up your entire base like for example you can put some snipers and blast cannons next to each other and try some missle launchers to replace the snipers. Or when your gigantic Mortar (ground unit devil) tower is all alone out there with 6 Sniper Towers next to your Cannon Blasts try to put your Missle Launchers and one freeze turret next to it and you'd be suprised how faster the flying units can't destroy the mortar tower as much. The fortress Starbase level 3-4: Place you main buildings (Star base, Bank, Silos, Warp gates or bunkers and turrets) to middle square of 24*24 boxes and place 4 mines or compact houses to line (B-Line) next to every side, to corners place snipers. Next to middle of every B-line place cannon blast. Then place walls and traps: *For SB3: place 6 walls (4 to line and 2 diagonal to them) next to cannon blasts and 8 (3 onward at end of every B-line and 2 connecting them, traps place to gaps. *For SB4: do this same, but place more walls; Extend the diagonal lines of walls to B-lines and then place 2 walls next to B-lines on every side, do the gap with trap and then place additional 3 walls to connect to the sniper´s walls. Countering S-Trikes! Well, a lot of users think that the s-trikes are overpowered. actually a bit they are ;) but countering 'em isn't imposssible. the best way to counter them is by Walls.The S-trikes who enconter a wall must destroy it to pass to its next target so, when it is destroying a wall it is ''stopped ''and mortars can hit it, defeating it quickly. Don't forget to fill your bunkers with colossus also. Remember that a s-trike is almost ''nothing ''without its speed. My Defense by gAlAxY_LiFe_ninJa A way that you can protect yourself from both S-Trikes and Nuke are very hard to find. Nukes take out the bunkers no problem, and that allows the S-trikes to zoom on by without a problem. A way you can counter this is to build a Nine-Square base. A Nine Square base holds up to One Warp Gate per square. In 1 Square, the middle square, It holds the Star Base inside. It is like this because the base holds the most experience/war points of all of the items. In the Squares to the left and right to the base are the Warp Gates. Again, the warp gates fill one square so you cannot add anything else. The Bottom and Top Squares hold a Laboratory with 4 turrets, preferably a Missile Launcher, a Laser Tower, a Cannon Blast, and a Sniper Tower. A Mortar could help too, but those are the deadliest weapons. And the Other square should hold a Warp Gate. Then the four Bunkers go in the four corners of the base, along with whatever Turrets remain. An example is shown above. Gallery |} See also... *Defence tips on GL forums Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)